Fuga Natalicia
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, famosa actriz de Hollowod. O que aconteçe quando foge e encontra o amor da sua vida? [Dedicada a kureopatsurachan]


_**Olá pessoal**_

**_Esta short defia ser dedicada pelo o natal, por isso o nome, mas nao foi possivel, entao depois foi para os anos da minha maninha Cleo, mas tambem nao ficou pronta. Mas bem fica entao uma prenda de pascoa atrasadinha._**

**_Mana esta é pa ti. A pensar em ti, tinha de ser pa sair algo tao lamexas ;p_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fuga Natalícia**_

" _Sakura Kinomoto, estrela de cinema mais famosa desde dos seus 4 anos."_

" _Novo namorado de Sakura Kinomoto, acaba namoro"_

"_Sakura Kinomoto, desmente o pedido de casamento"_

"_Novo trabalho de Sakura Kinomoto, nossa pequena estrela passa mais um dos seus natais a trabalhar" _

…

Era assim a vida da pequena estrela de Hollywood. Desde dos seus 4 anos ela começou a sua carreira de actriz. Seguindo os passos da mãe, que falecera um tempo depois de ela se tornar famosa, tornou-se muito famosa fazendo inveja a todas as meninas.

Numa semana antes do natal, uma rapariga com os seus 18 anos, de cabelos curtos castanhos, olhos verde-esmeralda e de pela branca, encontrava-se na sua enorme mansão. A jovem preparava-se para mais uma festa. Aquelas festas onde se parecia estar feliz mas só se encontrava ansiosa de voltar para casa.

" Mais um natal em trabalho. Porque eu não posso ser igual as outras raparigas da minha idade? Porque eu tive de seguir o mundo do espectáculo…" Pensa Sakura encanto as suas empregadas lhe arranjavam o vestido, já no seu belo corpo. Um vestido longo azul-bebé, com umas penas de um azul mais escuro a percorrer a longa cauda daquela obra-prima.

- Menina, esta pronta. – Disse uma da empregada. Com ajuda Sakura desce do pequeno banco e vai em direcção ao espelho ver o resultado de 3 horas a vestir. Ela com muita dificuldade, por causa do seu longo vestido, chega até ao enorme espelho que tinha no grande quarto cor-de-rosa. Ela olha atentamente para o espelho e um pequeno sorriso aparece no seu rosto, mas e rapidamente desfeito com o ruído da enorme porta a ser aberta. Entra por ela um jovem pouco mais velho que ela. Eriol Hiragizawa, seu agente e melhor amigo.

- Minha querida, flor-de-cerejeira. O carro está á sua espera. – Sakura olha para ele e dá um sorriso forçado com os olhos cheios de tristeza. Eriol, vendo a cara da rapariga, aproxima-se colocando as suas duas mão no seu belo rosto forçando-a a olhar para ele.

- Não fiques assim. Tu sabes que eu não gosto de te ver assim. – Disse fazendo com que o sorriso da rapariga não fosse tão triste.

Lentamente, sem vontade, dirigiu-se para a limusina. Rapidamente chegaram, á festa. A limusina, parou em frente a um grande tapete vermelho, onde á volta eram visíveis vários fotógrafos e fãs. O Eriol saí do carro e abre a porta á jovem. Ela mal saí vários flashes encandeiam-lhe os olhos. Ela começa a sentir um pequeno nervosismo e começa a dar voltas em torno de si mesma em quanto olhava para todos os lados. Olha para trás e vê um pequeno táxi amarelo parado entre o trânsito. Sem pensar duas vezes, agarra a cauda do vestido, e sai a correr em direcção ao veículo amarelo. Entra mesmo no instante em que ele estava para arrancar. Vários fotógrafos encurralam o carro. Ela nervosa olha para o lado e vê um rapaz. Os seus belos cabelos castanhos realçados pelos seus olhos cor de avelã, a pequena flor-de-cerejeira, ficou hipnotizada. Ela é tirada dos seus pensamentos quando dá conta das pessoas a baterem nos vidros.

- ARRANQUE. – Grita o jovem para espanto do motorista e da jovem. Rapidamente o carro começa a trabalhar e a furar entre os buracos que as pessoas faziam a desviarem-se do carro em andamento. Os fotógrafos e as pessoas durante alguns metros seguia-nos correndo mas desistiram já que não conseguiam acompanhar a velocidade do carro.

- A final onde deseja que eu vá? – Pergunta o motorista com um humor péssimo.

- Onde eu já tinha dito. – Disse o jovem friamente. Em cinco minutos o táxi parou em frente de um prédio velho, num bairro deserto e pobre. O jovem sai e paga. Sakura continua sentada no banco a olhar para a pobreza que não estava habituada. O motorista olha para trás ao vê-la ainda lá sentada. O jovem de olhos de avelã ao ver que a rapariga não se mexia, vai em direcção a porta do carro e abre-lhe a porta dando oportunidade dela sair. O jovem dá-lhe a mão e puxa-a em direcção do velho prédio. Eles entram de mão dada. Sakura a olhar o grande corredor, dá-lhe vários arrepios nas costas. Começam a subir a longa escadarias, que a cada passo dado fazia um rangido assustador. Sakura assusta-se e agarra-se ao braço do desconhecido. Finalmente chegam ao último piso, dando aceso ao terraço. Sakura vagarosamente se larga do braço do jovem. Pé ante pé vai-se aproximando da beira do terraço. Ela com um pequeno sorriso encosta-se numa pequena rede de segurança que lá estava. O jovem vai-se aproximando e também se debruça na rede. Eles ficam durante algum tempo a olhar a pela paisagem, onde podia-se ver todo o terreno de Hollywood. Os grandes prédios, as luzes das festas e das discotecas.

- Então fugitiva, vais-me dizer quem és? Ou não sabes falar? – Pergunta ele enquanto continuava a olhar para o horizonte.

- Não me conheces? – Pergunta Sakura admirada.

- E devia de saber? – Volta ele a perguntar.

- Sabias que é mal educação responder a uma pessoa com outra pergunta? – Reclama a jovem olhando seria para ele.

- Tu, é que começas-te. – Tenta-se defender o rapaz.

- Sou Sakura Kinomoto. Actriz de cinema. – Disse com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Shaoran Li. Jornalista de uma revista de documentários. – Disse ele virando-se para ela e vendo-a de outros olhos. A lua cheia atrás dela, davam-lhe um ar muito angelical. Ele sem saber bem como, começou-se aproximar-se dela. Os olhares de ambos se encontravam literalmente presos. Shaoran leva uma das suas mãos ate a cintura delicada da jovem. – Importas-te? – Pergunta como se fosse a pergunta mais obvia a face da terra. Sakura completamente fora de si, apenas acena com a cabeça. Os seus lábios vão-se aproximando até que se encontram. O beijo começa tímido. Cada um percorre as mãos pelo o corpo do outro. Faziam aquilo como já fizessem a mais tempo. O jovem encosta-a a rede, e pressiona o seu corpo ao da jovem. Os jovens ficam durante algum tempo ali a beijarem-se como se não ouve-se um amanha.

O relógio da igreja mais próxima dá as 12 badaladas anunciando a meia-noite. Eles se separam ofegantes.

- Não és como a cinderela, pois não? – Pergunta com um pouco de receio Shaoran.

- Acho que não. – Disse sorrindo. – Eu vou passar aqui a noite, mesmo. – Disse virando-se para olhar novamente a paisagem.

- Só podes estar doida miúda. Vais passar aqui a noite? Vais congelar. – Disse friamente.

- E para onde queres que eu vá? Para casa nem morta. Quero esperar um tempo até regressar aquele mundo. – Shaoran pega-lhe novamente na mão e arrasta-a para dentro do prédio. Descem dois andares, e entram num pequeno apartamento que se encontrava as escuras. Silenciosamente Shaoran entra arrastando Sakura com ele. Fecha a porta atrás de si e vai em direcção ao fundo do corredor onde entram numa porta de uma madeira escura. No interior, era um pequeno quarto de cor azul. Tinha uma cama de casal debaixo da única janela da divisão, um armário e uma pequena secretaria.

- Bem podes dormir ali na cama. Eu vou dormir para a sala. – Disse já saindo do quarto, mas uma pequena mão delicada o impede. Ele olha para trás e dá de caras com uns olhos verde-esmeralda.

- Não faças isso por mim. – Disse. – Eu não quero encomendar. Posso muito bem dormir lá fora. A sério que sim.

- A princezinha a dormir lá fora? Ui, essa era giro de se ver. – Disse ele num tom brincalhão. Ele volta a fechar a porta, e leva Sakura para a cama, fazendo com que ela deita-se com ele na cama. A rapariga ao ver o acto do jovem assusta-se, mas sentindo ele aconchega-la em si, o seu medo evapora-se como por magia. – Não tenhas medo, não te vou fazer nada. – Disse ele já de olhos fechados. Ela só se deita melhor entre os braços do rapaz, e também fecha os olhos adormecendo em seguida.

O dia amanhecia, com o céu muito encoberto, e com uns pequenos flocos de neve a cair lentamente.

Shaoran vagarosamente ia abrindo os olhos e depara-se com a bela jovem deitada em seus braços. Ele dá um pequeno sorriso, e começa a acaricia-lhe os cabelos curtos castanhos. Ela ao sentir o toque, pouco a pouco, vai abrindo os olhos. Quando se depara com o rapaz, assusta-se que ate cai da cama. O rapaz ao vê-la cair, começa a rir. Olha para o chão e vê a pequena jovem caída no chão enrolada na cauda do vestido que ainda tinha sobre o corpo. Ele risse-se mais ao ver a pobre jovem a tentar se desenrola do vestido. Nesse momento alguém bate a porta.

- Shaoran, querido. Passa-se alguma coisa? – Pergunta uma voz de mulher.

- Não mãe. – Responde simplesmente. Aos poucos os passos deixam-se de ouvir dando a indicação de já estarem longe do quarto.

- Tão fugitiva. É sempre assim que costumas acordar de manha? E eu que penava que os famosos eram acordados pelas empregadas a irem servir o café a cama. – Pergunta enquanto ajudava a se levantar.

- Não gozes. Eu só me assustei. – Disse limpado o vestido.

- Sou assim tão feio? – Pergunta brincalhão.

- Não ate pelo o contrario, és mais bonito que o Orlando Bloom. – Disse sem se aperceber das palavras que saiam. O rapaz fica a olhar muito sério para ela.

- O que dizes-te? – Fazendo com que ela se apercebe-se do que tinha dito.

- Bem, eu acho melhor ir. Não quero incomodar mais. – Disse desviando o assunto.

- E por onde vais miúda? Vais voltar para casa? Ou vais passear por ai com um vestido de gala? – Pergunta o rapaz vendo que a rapariga não lhe ia dizer mais claramente o que ele pensou ter ouvido da boca dela.

- Eu não quero voltar para casa. Eu quero passar um natal como uma rapariga normal. Já não faço isso desde dos meus 4 anos, e mesmo assim não posso considerar os outros normais. – Disse tristemente.

- Passa o natal connosco. – Disse o rapaz assustando a rapariga.

- Enlouqueces-te, só pode. – Disse a rapariga. De repente a porta abre-se entrando por ela duas meninas muito parecidas a correr e agarrarem-se as pernas do jovem, que as pega em seguida ao colo. As pequenas jovens dão por Sakura e começam a gritar muito alto, fazendo com que todos que encontravam-se na casa aparecem-se a porta do pequeno quarto.

- O que se passa? – Pergunta uma mulher que ali se encontrava. As pequenas apontavam histericamente para Sakura que olhava para a cena com cara de parva. Todos os que ali se encontraram olhara para onde as meninas apontavam, e todos mandaram gritos como as pequenas tinha mandado. Rapidamente todos ficam a volta da pequena flor-de-cerejeira.

- EU NÃO ACERDITO SAKURA KINOMOTO DENTRO DA MINHA PROPRIA CASA. – Gritava uma mulher encanto as outras davam pulinhos de alegria a volta dela. Quando reparam que ela ali estava mesmo, ficaram todas muito serias a olhar para o jovem, que ainda tinha as pequenas ao colo. – Li Shaoran comece-se a explicar. O que a maior estrela de cinema esta a fazer contigo dentro do teu quarto? – Pergunta seriamente.

- Não digas que tu… que tu… - Disse outra das mulher completamente em choque. – Tu não a violaste pois não?

- HAA, TU DESONRRASTE-A, SEU ESTUPIDO. – Todas as mulheres começaram aos gritos e a bater no jovem sem conseguirem deixar ele explicar. O rapaz aos poucos começava a perder a cabeça. Quando mais uma das mulheres ia-a lhe dar uma estalada, ele pega-lhe no pulso antes de ela conseguir. Todas ficaram olhar para ele muito assustadas.

- Posso agora explicar-me? – Todas concordaram com a cabeça, então ele larga o pulso da mulher. – Tão ali a fugitiva, fugi-o, entro no táxi onde eu estava. E pronto, eu não a ia deixar dormir ao relento, tão troce-a para cá.

- MENTIROSO. – Disseram as mulheres antes do voltarem atacar. Sakura mete-se a frente do jovem tentando o proteger. Quando as mulheres a vêem param todas. – Querida, o quer que seja que o meu filho te vez, ele merece levar uma sova. – Disse a mais velha das mulheres.

- Não, ele não me fez nada. A única coisa que ele me vez foi não me deixar dormir na rua. – Disse Sakura para as mulheres.

- Mas querida, o meu irmão devia ter-te levado para casa. – Disse outra mulher.

- Mas eu não quero ir para casa. Se eu fosse para casa vou estar o natal todo a trabalhar. E eu quero passar o natal como todos. Em casa, a desembrulhar prendas, … esse tipo de coisas. – Quando ela acabou de falar todas as mulheres choravam desalmadamente.

- Querida, porque não passas o natal connosco? – Pergunta a mãe do rapaz.

- Não sei,… seria incomodar muito. – Disse com receio.

- Não digas besteiras. – Disse outra das mulheres. – Nos ate te oferecemos prendas. Fica por favor.

- Mas com uma condição. – Todas concordaram em aceitar as regras da jovem. – Deixam-me ajudar em tudo, e deixem-me comprar prendas para todos. – Sem alternativa todas aceitaram a proposta da jovem. A jovem sorri, e é puxada por todas as jovens que se encontravam no quarto. Elas fazem ela passar pelo o pequeno corredor, e entram num pequeno cómodo onde parecia um pequeno quarto. As mulheres fecham a porta e começam abrir o armário a procura de roupas. Depois de uma boa meia-hora Sakura tinha vestido umas calças de ganga e uma blusa branca. Saem novamente do quarto, e entram novamente noutro cómodo onde dava a entender que era a cozinha. Obrigam-na a sentar-se num cadeira em frente da mesa. E elas começam a correr de um lado para o outro preparando varias coisas para o pequeno-almoço. Sakura bem que tentava ajudar, mas elas sentavam-na novamente. Quando ia-se levantar de novo, uma mão presiona no seu ombro, fazendo como que ela n consiga se levantar. Ela olha para trás e vê Li.

- Bem podes estar quieta. Elas não te vão deixar fazer nada mesmo. – Disse sem tirar os olhos para a sua família que não parava quieta.

- Mas eu quero a… - Não terminou a frase porque as mulheres tinham colocado vários partos com diversa comida a frente dela. Havia da tudo, panquecas, ovos mexidos, sumo, leite, café, torradas, salchisas,.. bem tudo o que e possa imaginar. Sakura já estava habituada a muita comida, mas nunca com aquele aspecto tão caseiro. Com fome, rapidamente mas sem perder a delicadeza, devora todo num piscar de olhos, deixando as mulheres felizes. Depois daquele banquete, mesmo ela tentado ajudar, ela foi expulsa de casa com o pobre jovem que não tinha culpa nada.

- Vaiam dar uma volta. – Disseram antes de fecharem a porta. Mandaram um chapéu, um casaco e uns óculos escuros para os braços da jovem. Os dois estavam sentados nas escadarias do prédio em pleno silêncio. Já fazia uma hora que ali estavam.

- Ou pá, não aguento mais estar aqui sentada. – Disse Sakura pondo o que lhe tinham dado. Olha para o jovem que nem se mexe, mas ela começa andar, ate a saída do prédio. Quando esta para atravessar a porta, o braço dela é seguro. Ela olha para trás pensando ser Shaoran, mas dá de caras com um homem alto, gordo e feio.

A rapariga assusta-se a olhar para o estranho. Com dificuldade tenta-se livrar mas em vão. O homem puxa-a ate a uma parede e encosta-a dela. Ele com uns olhos gulosos, encaixa-se nela, e começa a depositar-lhe beijos pelo o corpo. Lágrimas começam a cair pelo o rosto da jovem. Ela bem que tenta gritar, mas a voz não sai. Algo se aproxima dos dois, e ela sente-se que algo ia piorar. Mas quando vê o homem a voar para longe com o nariz partido sente-se aliviada. Olha para o seu salvador e depara-se com Shaoran. Ela assustada levanta-se do chão onde tinha caído e corre para os seus braços.

- Podias ter esperado por mim não? – Disse ele com um sorriso confiante na cara. Ela sente-se segura e também dá um pequeno sorriso. Ele pega nos óculos escuros que tinha caído, e coloca-lhe nos olhos para esconder o vermelho deles. Em seguida pega-lhe na mão e saem do local. Shaoran chama um táxi e eles vão em direcção ao enorme centro comercial. Sakura ao princípio receia, mas o jovem sorri passado toda a sua confiança. Saem do táxi e ficam em frente do enorme edifício. Sakura já tinha visto casas maiores, mas estava cheia de medo de lá entrar.

- E se alguém me reconhece? – Pergunta com medo.

- Assim vestida, com esse chapéu e esses óculos? Hum, duvido. – Disse ironicamente. Pega-lhe na mão e começam a entrar no edifício.

Varias lojas de todo, um corredor enorme, crianças a correr, pessoas a conversar enquanto andam de loja em loja com sacos na mão, esse era como se descrevia por dentro. Eles começam a caminhar entre as pessoas de mãos dadas. Ninguém olhava sequer para eles, o que aliviou muito Sakura.

- Tenho de comprar prendas para a tua família. – Disse Sakura quando viu a grande arvore de natal no meio do corredor. – Quantos são? – Pergunta distraída.

- As mulheres todas que viste hoje de manha. – Sakura ao ouvir a resposta do jovem desata-se a rir. O rapaz sem saber o que fazer tenta acalma-la, mas em vão. As pessoas quando passavam por eles olhavam com caras estranhas, vendo a rapariga quase no chão de tanto rir. Shaoran sem paciência para a ouvir rir, e sem a conseguir calar. Aproxima-se dela e junta os seus lábios aos dela. Sakura rapidamente se cala, e começa a corresponder ao beijo. Quando ficam sem ar são obrigados a separa-se. Shaoran volta a pegar-lhe na mão e eles continuam andar entre as lojas.

- Porque raio foi aquele escândalo? – Perguntou o jovem.

-Tu és o único homem na família. – Disse pausadamente. – E tens de concordar que isso é cómico. – O rapaz sorri e passa o braço por cima dos ombros dela.

- Tens de te habituar. – Disse sonhador, mas a jovem não deu por nada.

- Mas bem, quantas são no total?

- 7 a contar com as gémeas. – Respondeu.

Passaram horas nas compras. De vez em quando trocavam um beijo, compravam prendas… tudo como se fossem um casal. Shaoran em menos de 5 minutos tinha comprado tudo o que precisava, já Sakura estava com um enorme problema, nunca conseguia estar dentro de uma loja menos de meia hora dentro de uma loja, o que irritava o jovem. Já quando a noite estava bem escura. Eles finalmente saem do edifício. Estavam carregados de sacos com prendas. Pegam novamente num táxi e vão para casa do jovem.

Ao chegarem ao velho prédio, entram na casa escura. Depositaram os sacos na entrada e começaram a procura da família do jovem pela casa. Mas a única coisa que viram foi um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa.

" _Fomos todas para casa da Fuutie. Devemos de chegar tarde. Vê se portas-te bem._

_Beijos_

_Mãe"_

- Estamos sozinhos. – Disse Shaoran. – Com fome? – Pergunta. A jovem só nega com a cabeça. Ele pega-lhe na mão e leva-a até uma divisão da casa. Era pequena como as outras. Tinha um pequeno sofá castanho numa das paredes, e a sua frente tinha uma televisão. Num canto ao lado da janela, tinha uma grande árvore de natal que tocava no tecto, ainda por enfeitar. Os jovens sentam-se no sofá e ligam a televisão. Depois de muito zaping, pararam num canal de noticiário.

-_ Sakura Kinimoto continua desaparecida desde da noite de ontem. Seu agente e familiares procuram desesperados por ela. O novo trabalho dela corre perigo, e a sua carreira também pode estar prestes a ser destruída. Todos pedimos se a vir, por favor ligue… - _Nesse momento Sakura desliga a TV. Pequenas lágrimas caem pelo o seu pálido rosto. Shaoran puxa-a para ao pé de si, fazendo com que ela se deite sobre ele.

- Se quiseres voltar… - Ele não teve tempo de acabar a frase, a jovem já tinha colado os seus lábios ao dele.

- Quero ficar aqui contigo. Eles só estão preocupados com o dinheiro. O meu pai deve estar a pensar noutro filme, e o meu irmão… bem deve estar a comer mais alguma rapariga. – Disse tristemente. – Eu quero sentir-me amada. Será que é pedir muito Shaoran? – Pergunta a jovem enquanto chorava em seus ombros.

- Não minha princesa não é. – Disse encanto acarinhava os curtos cabelos castanhos. Ele inclina-se e volta a juntar suas bocas.Sakura deita-se melhor em cima dele, começa a despentear mais os cabelos que já estavam. Na porta ouve-se a chaves entrarem na fechadura. Rapidamente se separam e fingem estar a dormir. a mãe de Shaoran entra em casa e depara-se com os dois a "dormir". Vagarosamente vai até a um armário e tira um cobertor, em que serve para cobrir os jovens.

- Durmam bem, meus amantes. – Disse antes de fechar a porta e apagar a luz. Ambos dos jovens não tiveram coragem de voltar abrir o s olhos, então adormeceram mesmo ali no sofá, nos braços um do outro.

Os dias foram passando. Sakura e Shaoran não se largavam. Sempre que se encontravam sozinhos, carícias e beijos eram trocados. Já ninguém se lembrava que a jovem de olhos esmeraldas, estava sendo procurada, que era famosa, … já todos a viam como membro da família. Como a jovem pelo o homem da casa se apaixonou…

Sakura nunca se tinha sentido tão feliz, nem nunca tinha se sentido tão amada. Naquela casa, o seu refúgio, era o seu paraíso. O homem por que ela se apaixonou, uma família que ela adorava, e que sabiam que adoravam.

Finalmente o dia da véspera de natal tinha chegado. Todos preparavam a ceia, arranjavam as ultimas prendas, …

O jantar foi feliz, todos riam, comiam aquela comida de aspecto caseiro magnífico. As pequenas gémeas passavam todos os minutos a perguntar quando podiam abrir as prendas. Mas finalmente a meia-noite chegou. As pequenas correram para o pé da árvore, e começaram a procura das suas prendas. Quando deu espaço, cada um foi dar as suas prendas as respectivas pessoas. No meio de tanta confusão, Shaoran entrega uma pequena caixinha de veludo preta a sua amada. Sakura admirada olha para a pequena caixinha eu tinha entre mãos.

- Shaoran, tu não foste gastar muito dinheiro pois não? – Pergunta com um pequeno receio da resposta do jovem.

- Abre. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Sakura abre e nos seus olhos pequenas gotas de água começaram a cair. Lá dentro tinha uma pequena aliança de ouro puro. Ela cuidadosamente pega no anele e começa analisa-lo. Mais lágrimas caíram quando ela encontra inscrito " _Para sempre minha fugitiva" _dentro do pedaço de ouro. Ela abraça-se fortemente a ele, e deposita vários beijos pela cara dele.

- Eu amo-te tanto. – Disse chorando de alegria. Eles beijaram-se intensamente, até que Shaoran sente alguém a puxar as suas calças. Ele olha para baixo e vê uma das gémeas.

- Hum, tio, o que estas a fazer? – Pergunta a pequena curiosa.

- Bem isso fazem-se com as pessoas que se gosta. – Disse atrapalhado.

- Hum esta bem. – A pequena se afasta. Os jovens ficam a olhar para ela. A pequena aproxima-se da irmã e dá-lhe um beijo na boca. Os dois amantes assustam-se e vão separar as pequenas. – Que foi tio? – Pergunta a pequena. – Tu dizes-te que se fazia aquilo a quem gostasse-mos. E eu gosto da mana.

- Sim, mas isso faz-se quando se for mais grande. – Disse Sakura tentado explicar a mais nova, mas entrar em pormenores.

- Hum… ok. – As pequenas soltaram-se e correram e direcção as prendas novas. Os dois jovens suspiraram de alívio. Olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Sem mais palavras continuaram onde tinham parado.

Tiveram algum tempo assim, mas Sakura começa-o a puxar disfarçadamente e com um sorriso maroto ate ao quarto. Sakura ao chegarem lá dentro, tranca a porta.

- Sakura o que estas a pensar fazer? – Pergunta Shaoran enquanto vê a rapariga aproximar-se de si com um sorriso muito maroto no rosto.

- Uma coisa que já devia ter feito a muito tempo. – Responde ela antes de o beijar intensamente.

- Tens a certeza? – Pergunta Shaoran recoso, mas já com as hormonas a falarem por si.

- Sim. – Disse Sakura enquanto tirava as suas roupas.

Nessa noite foi a primeira de ambos. A primeira onde se entregaram, de coração, de corpo e de alma a pessoa que amavam.

O dia já tinha nascido algumas horas, mas os dois jovens ainda se encontravam dormindo abraçados, um ao outro. os seus corpos nus estavam encostados. Sakura dormia tranquilamente em cima do peito bem definido do jovem. Shaoran tinha os seus braços enrolados a volta da cintura fina da jovem.

Sakura vai acordando calmamente e sente os braços na sua cintura. Ela deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso, e aconchega-se melhor ao peito do jovem. O jovem ao sentir a rapariga a mexer-se acorda vagarosamente. Ele começa a dar festas pelos cabelos curtos da rapariga. Ela levanta-se do peito do jovem e coloca os seus lábios do dele dando-lhe um pequeno beijo.

- Arrependida? – Pergunta Shaoran.

- Nem por sombras. – Ambos voltaram novamente a beijarem-se. Começaram a deitarem-se novamente na cama, mas ouvem alguém a conversar a porta do quarto.

- Querido não podes entrar ai. – Dizia a voz da mãe do Shaoran. Mas quem estivesse com ela certamente não deu ouvidos. A porta foi aberta rapidamente, mostrando um rapaz belo entrar por ela.

- Eu já vi de tudo. Não era agora que ia entrar e ver o meu melhor amigo encalhado… - Disse o jovem. Mas perde as palavras por encontrar o seu melhor amigo deitado com Sakura e enrolados num lençol. – A dormir com a MINHA FUGITIVA. – Disse depois fazer uma pausa. Sakura olhava pasmada para o rapaz. Não podia acreditar eu era ele. Eriol, o seu agente e melhor amigo.

- Eriol…- A rapariga estava espantada. Shaoran estava furioso. Rapidamente afasta a jovem de si. Sakura olha assustada para o seu amor.

- TU MANORAS E NÃO ME DIZESTE NADA? – Gritava furioso. Sakura tenta falar mas não consegue. – E AINDA POR CIMA COM O MEU MELHOR AMIGO. OU EX-MELHOR AMIGO.

-Shaoran não sejas assim… - Tentou dizer Eriol. Mas shaoran estava muito irritado.

- VOCES OS DOIS, EU ODEIOVOS. – Disse furioso. Sakura a ouvir essas palavras começa a chorar descontroladamente. Shaoran acalma-se e olha para ela, que começava a falar.

- Ele não é meu namorado. Ele é meu agente. – Disse entre soluços. Sakura levanta-se enrolada no lençol. Pega nas suas roupas que estavam no chão e vai ate a casa-de-banho e veste-se rapidamente. – Eriol, vamos voltar para casa. – Shaoran estava encostado a uma parede com um olhar triste. Sakura não aguenta e vai até ele e dá um delicado beijo nos lábios doces do jovem.

- Isto nunca ia dar. Somos de mundos diferentes. – Disse Shaoran vendo as lágrimas da amada a caírem. Sakura acena com a cabeça, e sai pela porta com Eriol, sem olhar para trás. Sem conseguir ver o rosto triste o seu único e eterno amor. Mas tinha a certeza, o seu amor nunca morreria, e mesmo distantes continuariam a retribuir o seu amor. e o destino os ira juntar novamente. Ela sabia disso…

_**Fim…**_

* * *

**_Entao o que acharam? Bom? Mau? bem deixem reviews e deixem eu descobrir as vossas opinioes.  
Desculpem se tiver erros._**

**_Bem mana, nos mais uma vez, hum? Espero que tenhas gostado, fiz dedicado a ti. Gomen se tiver erros mas a maes tao iconpetentes que nao revisam nada -.- ;p  
Bem gomen a demora, mas tu sabes como eu so ne? Preguiçosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Mas o que conta é a intençao ne? ;p  
Espero que continuamos assim como hj, amigas...  
_**

**_Bjx  
Ja ne_**


End file.
